


Hotsprings on Hoth

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [44]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Civilians, Clones, Ga'lim, Gen, Not a Canon Character in Sight, Soldiers, The Dragon's Army, Tyrusians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He might only be a clone, but Rae's alive, thanks, and bored-- and if you can go swimming on a frozen planet, he wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotsprings on Hoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matthusela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matthusela).



> Prompt: Clones, "What is fun?"
> 
> For Reference: I cloned Rafe a couple of times...

The Command was a collection of maybe two-score nearly-green, and he really wasn't sure how it was that the other managed to keep track of them all. But he other clone- his brother, himself, his father as far as the Command was concerned- always seemed to know where they were at any given time. He also seemed to know where he was at any given time.

It was all kinds of frustration, especially since the most common sentance he told him was "Go occupy yourself."

It was difficult to find things to occupy himself with. His- well, the other's Command wasn't a flight-crew, at least, but he had gone everywhere a civilian was allowed to go inside the base already, and it was a blizzard of a winter outside, effectively limiting his options. It wasn't like he was really missing anything, anyway; he had seen outpost bases before. Well, the original had, anyway. But they never changed much.

But it was finally coming to a point, he supposed. He was both running out of ways to occupy himself and finally coming to terms with the fact that the elder's Command was ridiculously cautious about approaching their Commander's misbegotton son.

The loss of the truth to the lie was... hard to handle. It bothered him. But there was a necessity for the falsehood; clones weren't well regarded.

His only consolation was that he hadn't told them that. The other hadn't either. Small consolations. Karil, the medtech, had taken one look at him, though, and then lifted a brow at the other's impassive face, and then loudly declared that he was the Commander's son in a no-nonsense voice even the other was looking curiously impressed of; no one else dared protest these facts.

Medtechs were scary. Amazing how he had never known that.

... maybe that was why every time he saw him, there was an insane instinct to run away he had previously thought only Xenomorphs had the capability to stir up.

Like now.

He blinked. Once, twice, and then started backtracking; Karil was walking Arin and Nell, the latter a Ga'lim easily a foot taller then he- and he matched his source material almost to the inch- and the former a fairly quiet little Priest, donned with talismen up both arms. It was hard to believe that the Church would have let him go, but maybe they hadn't; the Church didn't have everybody.

Arin smiled, innocent and harmlessly welcoming, and he very nearly ran away in that instant. Arin looked almost creepy on his own. Combined with Karil?

Yeah. Running sounded good right about now--

"Rae! There you are!"

Yosh. He hadn't been fast enough.

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

Curious. He'd been avoiding him everywhere, too.

"Nell and I decided we needed to take Arin swimming. You want to come? It'll be fun."

"Swimming?" Rae wasn't his name, of course, not really, but what the other had decided would suffice for now. And he did know how to swim- or, the mechanics of it, at any rate, and memory claimed that he, well, that the original had been swimming often. That didn't make him any less leery of the medtech's offer.

He had been bored, though, and if Karil had found a swimming hole they could ventury into in the midsts of a blizzard, he wanted to see it. "All right."

Arin's smile brightened. He swallowed convulsively.

"Excellent! Come on!"


End file.
